1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium such as an optical disk of a high recording density type, which is capable of recording information such as video information, audio information and the like at a high density, and which is represented by a DVD (Digital Video or Versatile Disk). The present invention also relates to a recording apparatus for recording the information onto the information recording medium, and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information from the information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called LD (Laser Disk) and a so-called CD (Compact Disk) are generalized as optical disks, on which information such as video information, audio information and the like is recorded.
On the LD or the like, the video information and the audio information are recorded together with time information indicating a time at which each information is to be reproduced with respect to a reproduction start position, which each LD or the like has, as a standard position. Thus, other than a general normal reproduction to reproduce the recorded information in the order of recording, various special reproductions are possible, such as a reproduction to extract and listen to an only desirable music out of a plurality of recorded musics, a reproduction to listen to the recorded musics in a random order and so on, in case of the CD, for example.
However, there is a problem that, according to the above mentioned LD or the like, a so-called interactive and variegated reproduction is not possible in which the audience can have a plurality of selection branches as for the video or audio information to be displayed or sound-outputted and in which the audience can select them to watch or listen to it.
Namely, it is impossible for a user to choose the language used in the subtitle on the screen (e.g., from subtitle of Japanese and the original language) in the case of watching a foreign movie recorded on a LD or to choose the voices of a song (e.g., from English voices or Japanese Voices) in the case of listening to the music recorded on a CD.
Nowadays, apart from the above-mentioned conventional CD, it is proposed and developed a DVD which is an optical disc which disc size is identical to CD and which recording capacity is enhanced to be approximately ten times larger than that of CD. In the DVD, a plurality of information units, which together constitute successive or continuous video and/or audio information, are recorded separately on the disk, and the control information for those information units are also recorded in a manner corresponding to the respective information units. Therefore, the control information is referred to when the respective information units are reproduced. The control information includes information representing attributes of the information units as well as information representing reproducing orders of the information units.
However, since the attributes information is recorded only in pair with the information unit in a manner being preceding or following the corresponding information unit, the contents of the information unit is unknown until the information unit is actually searched and read. Therefore, if a user designates a special function and/or specification prior to the reproduction, he can not know the possibility of the designated special function or the like until the corresponding control information is searched and the contents are checked. In other words, even when the special function designated by the user can not be performed, the reproducing device needs to search for the corresponding control information and read the contents. Then, the reproducing device notifies the user that the designated special function can not be performed. However, viewed from the user, it is quite unfriendly and inconvenient because he has to wait for a while until the search ends and eventually is notified that the function is not possible.
On the other hand, if the author of the DVD has prepared the menu pictures representing various functions and/or specifications for the respective information units beforehand and has recorded them on the DVD, the user can rapidly achieve the desired function or the like by using the menu pictures. However, the preparation of the menu pictures completely depends on the discretion of the author side, and hence it is not always prepared for and recorded on every DVD. Therefore, when reproducing the DVD software on which the menu pictures are not recorded, the user cannot help encountering the above described inconveniences.